


House of M au

by mikeellee



Category: Marvel (House of M), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Talking, Women Being Awesome, house of M freeform, kurtty freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Saw a fic where people wanted to kill Wanda and Pietro for the House of M thing and she was desperate and crazy enough to change her brother into a small kid. Yeah, so, I decided to do something different. What if someone offers another alternative for the twins? Let´s talk, not kill.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, wanda maximoff e Kitty Pryde friendship
Kudos: 4





	House of M au

(saw a fic about House of M and yes it has a bit of incest but it gives me an idea, no, no incest in this idea)

@djinmer4

The Avengers have a secret policy, if it can be called like that, where if the Maximoffs gone off the rails they will put them down quickly and right now as the House of M is proving to be a problem to the X-men and some small group of the X-men lead by Wolverine and Emma Frost, well, the Avengers and X-men can work together for now to achieve this goal.

* * *

Dr Strange was the one to spoke first, as they arrived in the house where Wanda and Pietro where hide from the world, Magneto sent the Avengers to kill them (in all fairness, he wanted to kill Pietro, but, luck was not on his side) and he officially clean his hands from the Maximoff´s fate. Emma Frost, hearing Wanda´s lie, was not above from being catty and orders Dr Strange to kill them now as the Maximoffs are a problem, sadly for her, Kitty Pryde prevents that.

“No, Don´t do it” her voice is strong enough to contrast how almost no one noticed her in the group. “We´re not here to hurt her” and she let a dry chuckle escape and tries again. “I´m not here to hurt you, Wanda, I want to help”

Wanda is afraid looking at her and looking at the group, Wolverine is with his claws ready and Wanda is not strong enough to protect herself or her brother. “I find hard to believe”

Kitty looks at the party and speaks. “They are here to hurt you, not me, and they´re leaving NOW,” she said and Logan puts his claw back to his body and nods as he leaves, Cap America and the others follow suit clearly not believing on Kitty as if anything bad happens, they have plan B.

Wanda watches as they leave and pierce intensely at Kitty Pryde. “Why are you here? Are you that confident you can kill me?” and Kitty shakes her head. “People think I´m insane for wanting my family and Pietro should be murder for trying to save me”

“I´d not think you´re crazy for wanting family, I know some parts of your story, the whole Mephisto did” Kitty is titling on hot waters now. “and yes, it was unfair to you and you aren´t crazy for want a family”

And this takes Wanda by surprise. Why Kitty, of all people, is being so understanding?

“I´m not saying you don´t have sins, I´m saying that killing you is the dumbest thing one can do, and, as for your brother, I don´t know all the story, but, I know he wants to protect you...and killing someone who begs to Magneto to protect you shouldn´t be view as a monster who needs to die” Kitty concludes and Wanda is crying. Is for Kitty´s words or for someone to not want to murder them.

Wanda lets Kitty enter and she saw Pietro too weak and resting on the couch and breathing hard. “How are you two are? if you want to talk ...I´m here to listen, and Polaris, if you two want to talk with her, wants to listen too”

“I created an alternative universe to fill everyone´s wishes. Why is not working? Why everyone is still hating us?”

“I can´t speak about your powers, but, I think to change the reality to give everyone what they desire, but, I can say that many people don´t truly know what they want. Some wants mutant supremacy, some wants humans supremacy, some want to be married to a person who does not like him” Kitty is sparing Wanda of the awful delusional Piotr who was after her saying they are married and they are married, but, Kitty was married to Kurt...which is a conversation she´ll need to have later.

“Instead of changing reality...I´m here to listen and I think this is easier than use magic powers”

Wanda sighs and lets a long-suffering sigh escapes as she nods and speaks. “Where do I begin...”

The Avengers and the small group of X-men got the news that a nice conversation and an honest friendship change the course of the House of M as Wanda and Pietro needed help, not an excuse to be killed.


End file.
